


serpens—quonk! [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chaos, Gen, Parseltongue, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "serpens—quonk!" by marginaliana."Serpensortia!" Malfoy said – or, well, tried to say, because halfway through the curse one of the twins flicked Lee's tarantula up into Malfoy's hair, and the word came out as something a lot more like "serpens—quonk!"
Relationships: Harry Potter & Goose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Untitled Goose Exchange 2: 2 Goose 2 Furious





	serpens—quonk! [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).
  * Inspired by [serpens—quonk!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107024) by [marginaliana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana). 

  
  
Cover art by: [blackglass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass)  


Length (with music): 4:38  
Length (without music): 4:21  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3 (with music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/serpens-quonk!.mp3) or [LQ mp3 (without music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/serpens-quonk!%20\(no%20music\).mp3) (for storage considerations); or as a [HQ mp3 (with music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/serpens-quonk!%20\(hq\).mp3) or [HQ mp3 (without music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/serpens-quonk!%20\(no%20music%20hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

**Author's Note:**

> I made some treats for people who requested podfic, as a thank you for welcoming podfic to the exchange! I hope you enjoy your gift-fic from last round in audio form, flipflop_diva! Thanks to marginaliana for having blanket permission! Also, thanks to [skyfarer](http://skyfarer.tumblr.com) for making the [picrew](https://picrew.me/image_maker/154823) that allowed me to make the cover art (with Gryffindor scarf and wand drawn by yours truly). 
> 
> (Also, yes, I did pull the honk sound from the game. :P)
> 
> Music: Dan Golding's cover of Debussy's Preludes from the Untitled Goose Game's soundtrack.


End file.
